opposites attract
by ohheysugar
Summary: Revised. AU. Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. —SasuSaku
1. i spread my wings & i learn how to fly

**dedication**: to my best friend, for filling my Tumblr inbox with prompts!**  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
notes**: Hi! I promised to myself I would edit this, and here it is! I hope you enjoy! I did change a few things, because, damn, I was a horrible writer. And not to realistic either. Although, I am not happy with this story, _at all, _I will update it! Review this shit. Don't favorite/alert without reviewing. Favorite/alert just tells me you like it. Tell me what you like, don't like, what I can do better. REVIEW. If you don't, I'll be mad. :)

**title**: i spread my wings & i learn how to fly.**  
**

* * *

"Sakura, are you sure you want to go so far from home?" Sakura stopped what she was doing, and looked up at her father, giving him a small smile.

"Dad, I'll be fine," her father sighed and nodded. Sniffling he walked out of the room but not before telling her that she was welcome home anytime.

Sakura ran a hand through her short, choppy, pink hair and drummed her fingers on her thigh. Clicking her tongue she ran into the bathroom and grabbed whatever she needed.

Smiling to herself, she wrapped her fingers around the handle of her suitcase. After getting everything into her car she walked back into the house and leaned against the doorway.

"Dad, I'm ready," Akako tore his eyes away from the screen and stood up.

"Okay, I'll be back to the house Saturday so you have a week to party," Sakura smiled at her father when he chuckled at her comment, "but no drinking."

She waggled her finger at him, and let a grin spread onto her face. "Okay, I love you, be careful. I'll call you when I get there,"

She got into her car and rolled down the window. Waving to her father she backed out of the drive way, and headed for Otogakure.

* * *

She pulled into a street that she was sure led to her school. Well, she knew it did because the street was named after her school. But, she ignored that fact, and told herself it was because of her awesome direction skills.

She smiled proudly to herself and pulled into the packed parking lot. Just her luck. She pulled her car into a parking lot that was the farthest from the school.

She sort of sat there - staring. To say she was nervous would be the understatment of the year. She was one hour away from home. She scolded herself for being scared.

She took a deep breath in and slid out of the car, while grabbing at her small satchel. She stared at her trunk. Of course. Of fucking course. She should have brought her dad!

"Okay," she huffed. "I can do this. I'm strong. I'm damn strong."

In the end she settled for taking her one suitecase and promising to come back for the rest. She grumbled all the way to her school, and sneered at a poor short boy that smiled at her. Later she would feel bad, because that poor kid was only fifteen.

After asking for direction about twenty times, and a lot of glaring, and some small wails of desperation, she found her room. When she opened her door she found a short red head and a blond.

She haden't yet met her roommate but they did talk on the phone, so she was somewhat glad she at least talked to her dormmate.

"Oh," the blond gasped.

"My," the redhead said after her.

"GOD." they both yelled.

"You are fucking hot," the redhead yelled over Ino's squeling. "I'm Karin,"

Sakura nodded, smiled, but before she could intruduce herself the door was banged open, and a tall body occupied it.

"I," the voice was deep and raspy. "am going to throttle you."

And then before Sakura even knew what was going on the body stalked past her and up to Karin getting her into a headlock.

Well, this was intresing. She didn't know what to do, she was thoroughly confused. She watched Karin instep and elbow him in the stomach.

"Oh," Karin giggled, and ran her hand through the guys black hair, gripping it.

"Sasuke, when will you ever learn?" she laughed into his face, her hot breath fanning him.

"This fatass," she pulled his head down to her level and turned back to the girls. Wincing when he pinched her cheek, which pulled her farther down to the ground. "is my brother!"

When he got out of her grasp he promptly sat on her.

"Mom told me to tell you, that you are a whore," he told her pushing the heel of hand into the back of her head.

"Oh, did she?" she yelled at him. "Did she also say that you are an asshole and suck a bag of dicks?"

"I'm not you, Karin," he stood up and fixed his atire. He pushed his foot into her stomach and pushed onto it.

"Hope you suffer on your first day," he pulled his foot away and turned back to the two girls, one looking amused, the other looking horrified. Sakura revovered from her shock and smiled.

"I'm Sakura," she chirped, her smile getting bigger. Then dimming when he stared at her. Did this girl even go to this school? She looked like she was sixteen. And why the hell was she telling him her name? He didn't ask.

So, he didn't say anything, just walked past her and out of the room.

"Don't worry about him," Ino patted her shoulder and walked back to her side of the room. "he's always like that. He was like that to me, but now he can't stay away. He doesn't know it, but I'm his favourite out of all of Karin's friends."

Her soft laughter filled the room. Sound U was going to be amazing.


	2. take a breath & let the rest come easy

**dedication**: to. everyone. of. you.  
**disclaimer: **disclaimed, betches.  
**notes**: Okay, I lied. I did change things around a bit. BUT, all in good intentions. Everything will be better! I PROMISE. Oh, and there is a link on my profile, for flicker, and you will find Sakura's clothes that she is wearing there!

**title**: take a breath, & let the rest come easy

* * *

Sakura woke up to Karin hovering above her with a smile on her face. The pinkette blinked a few times before pushing her hand into Karin's face.

"Ow," the redhead yelped. "Sakura! Jesus, watch the face."

"Oh, sorry, princess." Sakura rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the egde of her bed and stood up. She whipped her eyes of any drowsiness, and yawned and streched.

"What are you doing in my room?" she grumpled running a hand through her hair and shuffled over to the bathroom.

"I just thought I'd tell you about my night, silly!" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her best friend.

"Karin, I've known you for four months, I know better than to think you came here to tell me about your night."

"Oh really?" Sakura rolled her eyes and closed the door after Karin stalked past her and sat on the toilet.

"Yes, really," she shoved her toothbrush into her mouth, almost chocking and waited for Karin to start her story. 

* * *

When Sakura was dressed in ripped faded skinny jeans, birkenstock clogs, and a oversized cocao kint shirt, she headed for class.

She bit into her muffin and stared down at her phone. She wasn't paying attention so when she bumped into someone it wasn't really a surprise.

What surprised her was she dropped her muffin. She sighed and picked it up, sniffling a bit. She looked up at the person who crushed her muffin - _dreams_ - and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Sasuke," she smiled up at him and ran a hand through her hair, messing it up a bit. "How's life?"

"Y'know," Sasuke hissed, shaking his head. "you're an even bigger idiot in the morning."

"Well, exuse me," she pushed past him, and stalked all the way to class. She hated every single Uchiha.

Except Mama Uchiha.

* * *

Karin, Sakura, and Ino walked the track feild outside. Well, walking wasn't exactly true, more like watching the shirtless, boys, soccer team practice.

"Look at Kiba," Ino swooned, watching Kiba kick the ball into the goal. Sakura raised an eyebrow in her direction and rolled her eyes. Turning back to the field she watched them all get back into position and start a new game. Sasuke, a forward, ran to the opposite side of the feild and stood with the last defender.

Sakura took a moment to admire his muscels. Well, damn. She didn't even notice the ball roll right to her feet, taking the wrong step, she tripped and smacked her forhead onto the track.

Her head hurt like hell, and she vaguely heard a herd of footsteps.

"Oh my god!" Karin yelled, kneeling next to her friend. "Are you okay?"

Sakura saw black spots and blond, red, black, _was that green_? She groaned and whispered a small 'no' and put a hand on her head.

"Don't move," a voice grumbled at her. "Jesus, even when you're not doing anything, you're trouble."

She whimpered, and tried to clear her eye sight, only it was getting hazier. Her eye lids felt a billion times heavier. She felt herself being lifted from the ground and her head lulled my something sticky and wet.

"We'll get you help soon," a deep voice promised.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she was in the hospital. Karin sitting in the chair next to her bed and Ino sitting on the chair against the wall.

"Oh, you're awake!" Karin yelled, when she saw Sakura wince her eyes windened and she apologized.

"What happened?" Sakura whispered, silently pleading for something to drink. Karin understood and she walked over to the sink, pouring her friend a cup of water.

"Well," she started, handing the water over. "you fell, smacked your head, passed out, and we called the ambulence. But don't worry! You didn't get a concusion! The track field isn't concrete afterall. So, you just have a bump, and a killer headache, but they'll be around to get you pain killers."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes once more, lulling herself back to the world of dreams.

"Thank you," she whispered. She swore she thought she heard Karin say, "Don't thank me, thank Sasuke."


	3. from your lips, she drew a hallelujah

**dedication**: to not doing homework, and spark-noting that shit.**  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
note**: Okay, seriously? A lot of you did the favorite/alert but none reviewed, except one. Guys, do not get me started. I'm so glad that you guys like it, that you wanted it in your alerts, but PLEASE review. I can't improve without a review. It's an insult that I write and you guys can't even tell me I did a good job. So, please review! :)  
**note two: **Outfits can be found on my flicker! The link is on my profile! Enjoy, pretties!

**title**: from your lips, she drew a hallelujah.

* * *

Sakura sat in her Calculus 1 class and tried burning holes into the packet in front of her. Her numbers and letters where getting jumbled up with each other and she didn't know what the hell she was doing.

_'Well, fuck you math!' _She thought she screamed in her mind, until everyone was staring at her. Even Naruto who was asleep two minutes ago.

"Uh," he harshly whispered, "Sakura-chan?"

She felt her face flush and she ducked her head under the desk, "Ohmygod. _Ohmygod_. Ohmygod!"

"Sakura-san, please come up here for a second,"

She took a breath in and hissed it out through her nose. She stood up and fixed her hoodie. She walked over to the desk and put her hands in her pockets, sheepishly.

"Yeeees?" She asked, a embarrassed smile on her face.

"Sakura-san," he began staring at her hard. "it seems you've not improved, I think it's time to get you a tutor,"

She stared at him for a whole moment, blinking slowly. She nodded her head slowly, her mouth opened a little.

"Right," his eyebrows drew together and he stared at her as if she was stupid, "anyways, the tutor. I asked him if he could help you out earlier this year, when I saw you were struggling. But, I told him that I would tell him when I would need him. So, here's his number. Haruno, stop making that face!"

She had been staring at him, eyes glazed over. She snapped out of her revere and smiled, "Oh, sorry!"

A guy?

Guy.

_Guy._

_GUY._

Walking back to her desk, and sort of flailed, "Asdfghjkl!"

* * *

Sakura glared at the other side of the room, Sasuke sat across from her, on the floor.

"Okay," he said his red pen in his hand.

Seriously? Sasuke? As her tutor? How much worse could this get? She didn't hate Sasuke, or anything. She just... Okay... Well... She. Fuck. She didn't know what she felt for Sasuke. He was sort of annoying. WRONG WORD. Annoying wasn't even a big enough word to describe him. His ego was the size of Japan. His arrogance was over the roof of tolerance. His looks were... _Wait! Sakura backtrack!_

So, she did kind of hate him.

"Wrong," he glared at the paper before shoving it back to her. His black eyes glaring into her green ones.

She looked down at the paper and sputtered, "What... I... Wait... How... Sasuke... WHAT?"

He stared at her, before sighing, "What don't you understand?"

She glared heatedly at him, he knew what she didn't understand. Obviously. He graded her paper, he should know! He wanted to see her suffer. She knew it, he was gonna watch her struggle, leave then laugh about it... If, of course, Sasuke laughed.

"Everything," she muttered, turning her head to the side, doing her best to hide the blush.

"Okay," he sighed, and started from the beginning.

* * *

By nine, they had gotten her homework done. But with a lot of glaring, yelling, hitting, hissing, and staring (_more from Sakura). _She stood by the door watching him pack up, and waited for him to leave. Once he left she was going to cry. Cry from the sadness of having Sasuke as her tutor.

"Okay, thanks," she whispered a yawn working it's way up. Sasuke nodded and walked past her, before stopping.

"If you tried," he muttered, "you could do it. Pass the test, that is."

Sakura stared wide eyed at him and a smile sprouted on her lips, "Thanks so much, Sasuke!"

Sasuke left the dorm and walked down the west wing, trying to fight off the smirk that played on his lips.

* * *

Five days later, while Sakura sat in her philology class, Sasuke was outside smoking. He breathed in the smoke and let it out through his nose. Well, he thought she was in class. That is until she walked past him, stopped, and stomped back towards him.

"What the hell," she seethed snatching the cancer stick from his mouth. "do you think you're doing?"

He glared at the ground, where his poor cigarette laid on the ground, "I'll give you five fucking seconds."

She laughed, and he snapped his head towards her, "What?"

"I don't_ Mr. Uchiha, _would like to know his son is out smoking," she smiled at him sweetly. He scoffed and pushed past her.

"Oh," she mock gasped. "I guess you don't care! I'm sure Daddy Uchiha would be thrilled to know his little boy smokes!"

"He wouldn't care," if Sasuke wasn't Sasuke he would have rolled his eyes and the stupid that was Sakura.

"Oh, really?" Sakura said her hand rubbing her chin. "Well, I'm a good liar. I can stretch the truth," as a demonstration she ran in front of him, looking up into his eyes.

"Uchiha-san!" she yelled, "Sasuke, I... I... I saw him smoking marijuana! Right in front of the school!"

Sasuke's jaw clenched and he glared holes at the pole over Sakura's head, "What do you want," he hissed, lips barley moving. Sakura smiled, brightly at him.

"To help me with my Physiology homework! I have to interview someone, and no one wants to do it,"

"No,"

"Oh?" Sakura shrugged, "I guess I'll go get Karin and have her drive me over!" She turned around and walked away. Well tried to until Sasuke spoke.

"Whatever," he muttered and pushed her out of his way.

"So you'll do it?" Sakura practically screamed into his ear. She bounced ahead of him, waiting for his answer.

"Hn," Sakura beamed, stopped, and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" she let go and ran across the street, her heeled boots clicking against the cold concrete. She headed for the library when she stopped and turned around.

"Hey," she shouted, her smile never faltering. "you should be glad you get to spend time with me!" She put her hands in her cardigan pockets and kept walking.

Sasuke shook his head, and grabbed at another cigarette, but stopped when he heard Sakura yell across the street for him not to. Sighing he put it back and muttered darkly about an annoying short pixy-like pink haired girl.


	4. i'm bullet proof, nothing to loose

**dedication**: this is for Ricky, who is an idiot. And his little brother. :)**  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
note**: THANKS FOR THE ALERTS. NOW REVIEW THIS BITCHES. I know who you are. /narrows eyes.

**title**: i'm bullet proof, nothing to loose

* * *

When Sasuke showed up, two days later, to her dorm, she almost cackled. Here, Sasuke Uchiha, submitting to her, Sakura Haruno.

Please, someone record this. Sakura's smile was large and her eyes glowed.

"Hello, Sasuke," she whispered leading the way to the floor, where books where scattered. "How are you,"

Sasuke's answer was a glare, "I see, you're not doing well," Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Let's get this over with," he murmured sitting down on the nearest chair while she opted for the floor. She grabbed at her pencil and notebook, leaning against the bed she looked up at Sasuke.

"Okay," she almost shouted. "name!"

Sasuke's glare was almost as hot as the sun, but Sakura didn't care. He bit out a sour, "Sasuke Uchiha,"

Sakura grumbled about mean boys, and not being fun, "Okay. Age."

Sasuke almost throttled her, "Nineteen," Sakura nodded like a wise women and mentally noted that Sasuke was not a happy person.

"Okay," she said smiling at him. "Now, I'm gonna ask you a few family questions. Nothing real personal."

Sasuke looked at the wall and sighed a 'whatever'.

"So," she began reading off her instruction paper. "What's your family consist of?"

At that he almost pounced on her. She knew what his family consisted of! Her and Ino were over all the fucking time! He's jaw twitched.

"A fucking brother, mother, father, and sister," Sakura gasped and looked up from her paper.

"A fucking brother? You fuck your brother? Incest! Incest, I say!" Sasuke never wanted to punch a girl more in his life.

"Just ask your stupid questions!" he shouted to her, Sakura didn't stop.

* * *

Two hours later, because Sakura couldn't stop laughing, they were finished. Sakura smiled at him from her bed, waving a small goodbye.

"Bye, Sasuke!" she shouted, even after the door was closed, "Thanks!"

Sasuke grumbled all the way down the hallway, until a body jumped onto his back.

"Heeeey,"

Karin.

"Saw you leave Sakura's room," her eyebrows lifted then went down, "did you, y'know,"

Sasuke hit her in the head when she was walking next to him, quick steps echoed in the hallway.  
He sighed and put his hands in his jean pockets, Sakura was so annoying.

"No," he finally said, staring straight ahead, "she's too annoying, to even be called an acquittance,"  
but even as he said that Karin saw the way his lips tilted to one side.

Oh, Sakura and Sasuke where going to be _great_ friends, if Karin had anything to say about it.

* * *

Sakura was clad in an oversize sweater, skinny jeans, and white vans, when she ran into Sasuke. She held up her Physiology paper and beamed.

"See," she shouted. "we make great partners!"

He nodded and continued walking, she turned around and ran after him, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head, keeping his mouth shut. He'd let Sakura follow him, she would eventually get bored, say something like 'anti-social bitch' and walk away. Except she just kept walking, the padding of her small feet not fading out.

"Sakura," he finally said. "is there something you need?"

"Nope," she shrugged, and smiled at him. "just wanted to walk with you."

Sasuke sighed, but continued walking. Sakura smiled, maybe they would become friends faster then she thought.


	5. let the future pass & don't let go

**dedication**: to the shit ton of homework I have to do. And the summer reading I half assed but got an A on. **  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
notes**: Thank you to all the reviews I received and the alerts/favorites! I love all of you! So, drop a review. ;) Oooh, guys, I've been wanting to do prompts for a while now... And if you guys are interested, go to my Tumblr (ohitssaska) and drop on in my ask. Anon or not. THANKS. (:

**title**: let the future pass & don't let go

* * *

When Sakura's car gurgled, bucked, then died she sort of cried. It took her five minutes to get her barrings together, three to get out of the car, and one to cry... Again.

She sighed and stared at her battery, pursing her lips and glared at her stupid engine. Getting back in the car she put her head against the steering wheel and murmured, "Okay, c'mon, c'mon, baby. C'mon. Do this for me."

She breathed out through her nose and tried to start the engine, it started then went out.

"Dammit!" She screamed at the car, "Work!"

What the hell was she supposed to do now? Sit there, and wait till someone saw she was missing? She kept starring at nothing until an idea popped into her head, she grabbed her phone. Karin. She would call Karin! Karin would be nice enough to come get her!

She did a mini-dance in her seat and listened to the dial tone.

"Hello, sexy lady," the voice chirped into her ear.

"Karin!" she piratically screamed, "I'm stuck, my car has lived it's life, it's dead, and now I'm stuck. Will you come get me?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm right by the movie theater, the ice cream shop, and that one restaurant we went to that one time," she hopped Karin understood.

"Oh, I know where that is!" Sakura's eyebrows rose when she heard a groan and Karin giggle. Sakura's jaw hung low and her eyes widened.

"But, I can't get you, so Sasugay is coming! I love you, bye!"

"Karin no y-" but the phone call was dropped, and she sobbed. Her eyes changed into a determined look and she sat up straighter. She wasn't going to force Sasuke to take her home. Nope. When _(if)_ he comes she'll tell him it's fine. She's not going to force him, no. But... But where was she supposed to get a ride?

...Fuck.

She glared at the unfairness of it all, and her mussing stopped when she saw head lights come straight for her. What the hell was this idiot doing? He was getting so close!

Then his car stopped, jerking forward suddenly, a tall body got out and stomped over to her car. She then she realized it was Sasuke. She got out of the car and smiled cheekily at him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

He glared at her, then stomped past her to her car. He opened the driver's door grabbed her stuff threw at her then stomped back to his car.

"Get in,"

She ran to the side of his car and slowly got in. Hands in her lap, Sakura stared straight ahead. That is until something caught her eye. She stared at the ink on Sasuke's arm.

"You have a tattoo," it wasn't a question, just an observation.

"Hn," he grunted and when he turned his wheel she could see the snake that was coiling around his forearm.

"It's nice," she murmured, smiling slightly. "So, is my car dead,"

"Probably..." he shrugged his shoulders and stared at the road, one hand on the wheel.

"_Well..." _she streched the word out, hopping the awkwardness would go away, and it minimized when Sasuke turned on his music. She drowned in the beautiful sound of Marianas Trench.

"Don't sing, you're terrible," and then Sakura's yelling replaced the awkwardness.

* * *

When Sasuke finally pulled into school, she got a phone call. She looked at the caller ID and realized it was the hospital.

"Haruno-san?" a polite voice asked.

"Yes..."

"You're father had a heart attack," she paused a moment, but Sakura was too stunned to even say anything. "I'm so sorry. He's in the intensive care unit, we have him here at Konoha General Hospital."

"I'll..." she whispered her lips barley parted, Sasuke stared at her. "I'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and looked over at him, her eyes threatening to let loose water.

"Please drive me to the hospital."

And he did.

* * *

Two hours later, Sakura still hadn't said a thing. Karin sat to her left, holding Sakura's hand. He had called her after getting to the hospital. He would've left, but he wasn't that heartless.

...And Karin would've killed him.

Finally, a man in blue scrubs came out and smiled at them. Sakura shot to her feet, but didn't say anything.

"You're father is going to be fine," he reassured. "But we are keeping him here until he's better and up on his feet. He needs sleep now,"

Sakura let out a breathy laugh and nodded. Tears welt up into her eyes and her lower lip trembled. Turning to the nearest person, which happened to be Sasuke, she began to cry.

Sakura stared down at the pink head that was cuddled into his shirt, and sighed. Patting her shoulder awkwardly, he said, "Sakura, you can let go now,"

She nodded, he was pretty sure she did that to wipe away the tears, and backed away.

"Okay," she whispered. "Can you drive me to my house?"

"Sakura, no. You're staying with us. Right Sasuke?" Karin hit him when he didn't answer.

"Yes," he bit out, and kicking Karin in the shin.

"Oh, but..." Sakura stared at the floor. "I don't want to intrude,"

"Oh, you won't!"

Sakura smiled, Karin flailed, and Sasuke glared.

* * *

When they finally got to the house, Sasuke was about to go crazy. Karin had been tailgating him all the way to the house, thinking it would be funny. But, really he just wanted to hit her.

"Sasugay," she started, flicking her wrist to the backseat. "Can you grab Sakura's stuff? My dainty little hands can't carry it, and I don't want Sakura to burden herself with it."

Sasuke glared at his little sister, and stalked over to the car. He roughly hauled out Sakura's duffle bag.

"'Dainty hands' my ass," he grumbled. He could almost feel Karin's smirk. When he entered the house he saw his mother talking to Sakura.

"Oh you poor dear!" she murmured, hands on Sakura's shoulders. "I'm so glad Karin told you to come here! We missed you around here,"

Sakura smiled at the women and nodded, "Thank you so much for having me,"

"Sasu-chan," at this Sakura snickered. "Take her stuff up to the guest bedroom, darling."

Sasuke walked up the stairs, threw open the door, and flung her stuff onto the bed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped, glaring at him. "How rude!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to take in a calming breath. After I couple of moments he opened them again.

"I need a cigarette," he muttered, stalking out of the room, but hearing Sakura's 'you'll get cancer'.

It was going to be a looong night.

Sakura smiled a bit and sat down on the bed.

She was in the Uchiha home.

In the Uchiha guest bedroom.

On the Uchiha sheets.

She would wake up to a Uchiha morning.

She cackled.

* * *

_"Sakura, sit down, and buckle up your car seat," her mother scolded, looking at her through the review mirror._

_"I don't wanna!" Sakura cried from the back. "I'm seven, mom!"_

_"Yeah, but you're also small, so sit down," Sakura grumbled and buckled up her car seat, her mother still watching her. Head lights blinded her view, her eyes widened when she realized those head lights were coming straight for them._

_"MOMMY!"_

Sakura shot up, panting hard, and searched around the room. She took a moment to take in her surrounding. She let out sigh, she wasn't seven, she was eighteen. She was fine.

She laid back down, trying to lull into the world of subconscious. After about fifteen minutes she gave up and walked over to her door. Cracking it slightly she looked out, everything was dark. She walked down the hallway and to Karin's bedroom. Opening the door slightly she crept in.

"Karin," she whispered. But no one moved. She tried again.

"Karin," she hissed now sitting on the bed. When no one answered she sighed and laid down. Karin wouldn't mind. She had done this plenty of times.

"Karin," someone groaned from under the sheet. "K'rin, J'sus sh't. I t'ld y'u n't to do th't an'm're,"

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized this was defiantly not Karin's room. And the voice grumbling under the sheets was a lot deeper than Karin's.

So she promptly kicked the person out.

"Jesus, Karin," the grogginess was gone. When the head popped, he was glaring. Then his eyes widened when he saw it wasn't Karin. Sakura could clearly see who it was.

"Oh, shit, Sasuke," she sighed a breath of relief, laying back down on the bed.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing in my room?" he hissed, getting up.

"I couldn't sleep, I thought it was Karin's room. Every fucking room looks the same at night," Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, does that mean I can stay?" she smiled up at him. He rolled his eyes and went to his closet and grabbed extra blankets. When he was done setting up a neat makeshift bed, he grabbed a pillow.

"Oh, Sasuke," Sakura cooed. "You don't have to sleep on the floor,"

"This isn't for me," he grabbed her by the arm, and smirked. "It's for you."

Sakura's mouth went into a small 'o' and she glared. Mumbling something about 'no good, asshole, mean Uchiha's' she laid down. Well _fine then. _He was stupid, anyway. She didn't want to share a bed with him anyway.

He had cooties.

"I didn't want to catch your cooties anyways," her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah, and I never want to catch all the disgusting disease and infections you have,"

Sakura looked highly scandalized.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she was alone in the room. She sighed and got up, she picked up all the blankets and folded them. After putting them into their respected place, she went downstairs.

She saw Sasuke sitting on the counter, and Karin talking to him. He smirked at something she said and rolled his eyes, she could hear him mutter the world 'idiot'.

Mikoto looked up from were she was cooking and smiled, "Hello, are you hungry?"

Sakura was about to answer when she heard pounding on the steps and a boxer clad Itachi came running down the stairs.

"Who the fuck took my clothes?" Karin stared at her brother before screeching.

"Itachi, put on some clothes!" she screamed. "No one wants to see that!"

"Who took my clothes?" he hissed his eyes stopping on Sakura, realizing she was there, and he was only in his boxers he smirked.

"Jesus," Sasuke muttered. "They're in the fucking laundry room, you dipshit."

Itachi glared at his younger brother, and left the kitchen. Sakura watched him leave before turning back to the rest of the family.

"I'm starving."

* * *

An hour Sakura was freshly washed. She dressed in a dark ripped pair of skinny jeans and a black over sized sweater. She slipped into her brown booties and grabbed her over the shoulder bag, and slipped out of the room. Walking across the hall she knocked on Sasuke's door. A muffled, 'come in' was heard.

She cracked open the door and watched Sasuke rummaging through his shirts. She sighed and sat at his desk.

"How come you live at home, and Karin doesn't?" she asked flipping through his art book, raising her eyebrows at the naked portrait of a man.

"Privacy," he answered, glaring at her and snatching his stuff back. He only lived thirty minutes from school, why would he? Plus he couldn't stand messiness.

He was stuck driving Sakura back to school, because Karin was busy with Suigetsu. His eyes narrowed at the thought of the punk who was older than him, and was taking his kid sister out. Not cool. Not cool at all.

"So," Sakura started spinning in his chair. "I was thinking we should hang out today! Since, y'know, we only ever hang out is when you tutor me,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Sakura, no,"

"Sasuke, yes,"

Sakura pouted and stared up at him, "C'mon, only for a little. I promise."

Sasuke stared at her for a few moments before sighing in defeat, "Only for a little."

The smile that spread on Sakura's face didn't insure Sasuke that it was going to be for a little. He sighed and began the day with Haruno Sakura.


	6. i came to win to survive

**dedication**: to sleep! **  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
notes**: Thanks for the reviews. I don't know if I mentioned this, but there are pictures of Sakura's clothes on my flicker (link in my profile!) so yeah! Uhm, going to bed now.

**title**: i came to win; to survive

* * *

When Sasuke and Sakura finally left, he was already losing his mind.

(But, he lost that sometimes ago. In between the front door and his bedroom. It was probably laying in the hallway. Because Sakura always bothered him, and he wanted to throttle her half the time, and the other half he just wanted to kick her. In the face.

But, he would never say that to her.

No, Karin would make sure to throttle and kick _him _in the face.)

So he settled for glaring, and swearing up and down that he would never do this again. And, that he would make sure he had _extra _tolerance for the red head. He could do this. He could. He co-

All his thoughts flew out the window, when she slammed his (_delicately Sakura! Dammit don't be so rough!) _car door, turned up his radio, opened her mouth, and sang (more like screeched) out the lyrics to Justin Beiber.

"Let's boogy," she chirped, and clapped her hands together. He watched some dirt/snow fall from her (_stupid, annoying, ugly) _shoes and unto his car floor.

He was going to end up not only killing her, but himself.

* * *

After visiting Sakura's dad (twice, because Sakura had to make sure everything was okay, and dandy.) Sasuke stomped out of the hospital and swore the whole day to hell.

"So," she began, skipping to his car. "We could go eat,"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say no when she whisper a soft, "I don't think Karin would like to know her brother was in charge to take care of me, and he said no."

(The only thing that made Sasuke more mad then idiots was when Karin was upset. And if he wasn't filling his roll as a big brother, it always made Karin upset.

He'd never admit this to Karin, though. She'd use it against him, every chance she got.)

So he sighed, gunned the engine, and headed for the closest eating joint.

* * *

When he finally got to a place they could eat, it was crowded. She _insisted_ on this one, saying it had the best food. His hands twitched to just wrap around her slim throat. He closed his eyes and breathed in, when he opened them again, Sakura was gone, and being sucked into the crowd.

His fists clenched and he stepped out of the car. Sakura was to fucking short to be running around.

* * *

Somehow she ended up being pushed and pulled in all sorts of direction. She pushed her way past a boy (_hey lady! Watch what you're doin'!) _got elbowed in the stomach (_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!) _and groped _many _times.

She groaned and tiptoed, searching for any sign of Sasuke. Sasuke was tall, he'd find her!

Right?

* * *

He looked over heads of people for the short pinkette. Expect he couldn't see anything because everyone was crowded, lot and lots of bodies pressing against each other.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked for his cell phone, and called her.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

_"Hello?"_

"Sakura, where are you?"

_"Helloooo?"_

"Sakura, can you hear me?"

_"Hello? Can't hear you. Oh wait, that's because your talking to my voice mail!"_

"Sakura! Fucking dammit, change it!"

He shoved his phone into his pocket and almost gave up, until he heard a yelped 'Sasuke!'

* * *

She was sure groping an eighteen year old at the age of four thousand was pretty illegal. Well, maybe not, but that was still sexual assault. And dammit if it wasn't so crowded she would've turned and decked him right in the face. She pushed his hand away from where it was sneaking up her shirt and turned her head to glare at him.

"Sir," she hissed. "Please keep your dirty hands to yourself."

The old man glared at her, but she ignored it. Turning back around she waited for Sasuke to get to her.

The hand was now on her butt.

And another right on her boob.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

He stepped through the crowd until he saw her, an old man was... Well for better words _sexually harassing_ her. He was pretty sure he saw red. Sakura maybe annoying, but she was also small.

And he had to save her.

"Jesusshit," he muttered, and stalked up to the two and grabbed the man's hands. "Sir, sexually harrassing someone is against the law. See right over there?" he flicked his wrist to the train station. "There are about six cops. I could report you. Now, let go."

The old man glared for a good minute, but scurried off.

"Oh," Sakura gasped, looking up at Sasuke. "Thank you."

He grunted and started walking off. She scurried off after him. When she was in step with him, he grabbed her wrist and placed her small body in front of his much larger frame.

Sakura smiled.

And Sasuke, well he continued to glare.

* * *

The first time Sasuke and Sakura established being friends was four days after hanging out. Well, they didn't really establish anything. Things just sort of changed.

Sakura was sort-of-maybe out past dark, and sort-of-maybe walking through the alley.

(IT WAS A SHORT CUT, OKAY?)

Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits so she could see better. She wrung her hands and swore this alley wasn't this long last time. Her choppy hair blew around her and she squinted at the figure standing at the end of the alley?

Was that Karin?

Ino?

Naruto?

But he was tall. He has spiky hair!

"Hey, Sasuke," she was happy to see a familiar face. He turned to her, and smiled.

... The last time she checked Sasuke didn't smile. Oh. His smile turned into a smirk and the glint in his eyes become evil.

_Dammit, Haruno what did you get yourself into?_

_"_Well," the man drawled, thick slur. "Wh't do we h've h'r'?"

Sakura's nose wrinkled and she stepped back from him. She put her hands up in 'I'm harmless' fashion and tried to walk away.

But, as fate would have it, Sakura wasn't going anywhere. He seized her wrist in his big clammy one. Sakura sorta prayed.

(Buddah.

Allah.

God.

Jesus?

Anyone, help?)

She twisted her arm, and he promptly let go, when she made a dash far it, he grabbed her around the waist. He slammed her into the wall, pain shooting up and down her spine.

"Oh," he slurred, alcohol on his breath. "K'tty w'nna pl'y? Hm, I l'ke t'at."

"Oh, Jesus," she murmured, trying to push the guy off of her. Seriously this was not going her way!

"Hm," he moaned when he body brushed again his. "Do t'at aga'n,"

"Get off!" she practically screamed, pushing at whatever she could reach. She pushed her palm into his nose, almost breaking it.

"Ow," he hissed, eyes sober. "Bitch,"

And then she was slapped.

This _seriously _wasn't her day!

"N'w y'u lis'en h'r'," his breath was hot against her face, he opened his mouth to say something else when he was suddenly torn away.

"God," someone muttered. "You're more trouble then you're worth."

Her knight had come.

Sasuke had come.

* * *

When the fight was over, Sakura didn't say anything. She just stood from her place on the dirt floor and stared.

"Thank you," she whispered. Sasuke turned towards her, his eyes landing on her stinging cheek.

"C'mon," he murmured. She pattered after him, her quick steps matching his slow ones.

"How did you know I was here?" she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, watching his forehead frown.

"In the neighborhood," he shrugged a shoulder. He took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. He let it dangle between his lips and continued walking. That is, until Sakura wasn't walking with him anymore.

"Sasuke," she hissed, her eyes piercing the ground. "Take that damn cigarette out of your mouth, or so help me god!"

But before she gave him a chance to say anything, she stomped over, ripped the cigarette from his mouth, and... Put it in her own. She inhaled the disgusting nicotine.

"Jesus," she whispered throwing the cancer stick to the ground. "that's disgusting."

Sasuke stared at her, bewildered.

"I needed it more then you,"

Then she continued her way to her dorm.

Sasuke following.

(He wasn't making sure she was safe! He was simply going the same way. He was!)

When they finally made it to the building, Sasuke nodded and turned around making his way to the parking lot.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" she yelled, he half waved. Sakura smiled, but it slipped when he turned around and glared.

"Sakura," he began, voice sour. "I told you to change your voice mail."

Sakura blinked, confused.

... He said he was just in the neighborhood.


	7. this is the death of beauty

**dedication**: To my beautiful followers who review. You know who you are. And the ones that don't; I'm watching you...**  
disclaimer**: disclaimed, bitch.**  
notes**: Just gonna post this here, and wait for your beautiful reviews.  
**note two: **outfits are on my flickr, the link is on profile! Go check 'em out!

**title: **this is the death of beauty

* * *

On occasions, when she was reallyreally_really_ lucky, Sasuke would let her talk. He did let her talk, but usually after about five sentences he told her to shut up. So, when Sasuke didn't tell her to shut up, she liked to use up all her power.

"So," she began picking at her nails. "I was thinking,"

He scoffed and muttered, "That can't be good,"

She glared. Sasuke stared.

"Anyways," she huffed. "I don't know why girls like you. I mean you're good looking, but you're an asshole." Sakura nodded, as if she were having this conversation with herself, and not Sasuke.

"Hn," he grunted, still staring down at his homework. Sakura laughed lightly and took a bite of her muffin.

"What's wrong Sasu-cakes?" Sasuke stared at her for a good fifteen seconds. He wondered how he had gotten stuck with Sakura... In his room, of all places.

"When's Karin getting back?"

Ah, Karin.

"You're so booooring," she laid her back onto the floor and muttered something about stupid best friends. Sakura went quiet, and Sasuke welcomed it.

Then all of a sudden Sakura was sliding over to his bed. She dragged something out and held it up.

"Sasuke," she whispered, stifling her laughs. "What ever these?"

Sasuke stared at her, then the object, then her.

His glasses.

"Nothing," he muttered at tried to snatch the glasses away.

"Ooooh," she laughed standing up, and sliding them onto her face. "Jesus, you really are blind."

He glared at her and turned his head away, before she could tease him further, Karin burst through his door.

He had never been so grateful for her.

* * *

Sasuke hated parties.

They were loud, obnoxious, crazy, claustrophobic, and disgusting. So when he got invited to one by Naruto, he said no. But, to his displeasure, was dragged, literally dragged.

(_"Come on! Don't be a party pooper! It'll be fun, Sauce. I promise. I mean, Sakura's gonna be there - ow! I thought you liked Sakura-chan! STOP HITTING ME.")_

So sitting at someone's kitchen counter wasn't how he wanted to spend his Friday. He gulped down his whiskey, savoring the the burn, and turned to the door when someone entered.

Sakura walked in wearing a white blouse, the front tucked into her highwaisted shorts, black stockings, and brown booties. She looked over at him, and a huge smile broke onto her face.

"Sasuke," she sauntered over to him, and smiled. "How you doin'?"

Sasuke stared. Sakura smiled. And then part raged on.

She was drunk.

"You're drunk," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Noooo," she stage whispered, laughing lightly. "Cocka-doodle-doo, the cow says moo!"

"Did you seriously just quote Drake and Josh?"

"Did you seriously just know what show I was quoting? Gaaaay," she stumbled over to the fridge, trying to reach for the vodka bottle, only to have Sasuke stop her.

"Sakura, you're already drunk," Sakura wrinkled her nose at him, and pushed him away.

"So," she rolled her eyes and reached for the vodka bottle again.

"Sakura," he hissed, pushing her hand away. She glared at him, and stomped over to the door, tripping over her healed booties on the way. She righted herself, and threw another glare over her shoulder, before stalking out of the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed, and contemplated following her. After a few seconds, he groaned, and left the kitchen, heading for the front door.

When he got a hold of her, he was going to wring her neck.

* * *

He found Sakura huddled in the on the beach. He watched her finger the sand and stare into the deep blue. Trudging over to her he thought about all the way he could kill her.

"Hey, Sasuke," she whispered staring up at the sky. "Do you think there's more out there?"

He sighed and sat next to her. He looked over at her, and noticed every trace of being drunk was gone. He shrugged as a response to her question.

"I do," she started, smiling slightly at him. "I think there' so much more. We just need to believe it, y'know."

They didn't say anything for a really long time, just sat on the beach. She stretched her legs in front of her, and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry for earlier," she mumbled, and sheepishly smiled at him.

He grunted a little at her idiocy, but didn't say anything when he leaned into his side.

* * *

The things Sakura learned when hanging out with Sasuke was that he drove like a mad-man, cursed like a sailor, and hated everything.

And she meant everything.

Like, one time Sakura tried to be funny and made a heart out of a tomato, he threw it away. And she knew that he loved tomatoes.

(But, Sasuke was an asshole, and he didn't except any sort of hearts from any sorts of girls.

...Except his mother... And sometimes Karin.)

She also learned to always where your seat belt when driving with him. He honestly didn't give any fucks while on the road. He never checked behind him, looked over at the other lane, drove the correct speed limit. He was just all over the place.

But Sasuke was always careful to never, _ever _ruin his precious '69 Camaro. So, the first time Sakura asked for Sasuke to teach her how to drive a stick, he said no.

Just like that.

She sort of got angry, and accused him of not trusting her, he said he didn't. And that hurt. She scoffed. He glared. Everything went down hill from there.

"So, why not?" she asked staring straight ahead.

"Why would I?" Sakura stilled in her seat, and stared at him in disbelief.

"Let me out," she said, her voice strong.

"What," Sasuke looked over at her, she stared him straight in the eye.

"Let me out." she emphasized every word, and grabbed the door.

"Sakura, no," she snapped her neck at him in angry and screamed for him to let her out. When he did she slammed the car door shut, and thanked every god in the world she wore a cardigan and stocking with her dress. Her flats, however, where not keeping her warm. But, she would not let Sasuke see that.

Sasuke sighed and called out her name, but she just kept walking. He licked his bottom lip, and got out of the car.

"Sakura, get back in the car," he snapped at her, when he was just a little way behind her.

"No,"

"Sakura, get back in the fucking car," could this girl get anymore annoying?

"Fuck off, Sasuke!" she swirled around, her pink hair whipping around her in the wind. "Just leave me alone,"

"You're fucking ridiculous," he hissed, his eyes hardening. He just wanted to take her back to school, and not have to deal with the yelling of Karin.

"Y'know what?" she stomped up to him and locked eyes with him. He would have laughed at how she didn't look scared that he was a head taller then her.

"You've always been an asshole," she poked his chest, glaring right into his soul. "but, I was the idiot, I actually thought that we could be friends. Maybe it was one of my foolish dreams,"

Sasuke wanted to tell her that they were never friends. That they were people who hung out with the same group of people. He wanted to tell her she was being stupid, that just because he didn't trust her didn't mean she had to get pissy. But he settled for grunting and turning his head away.

"Goodbye Sasuke," she whispered and turned around. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to ward off the cold, and the feeling of loosing someone.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke mussed, was avoiding him. It wasn't that hard to figure out. She would still hang out with Karin, but she would step around him, make her scheduled around him.

And, it annoyed Sasuke to no end.

He didn't miss her. Life was just... Different. Yeah, different. There was no one to annoy him, no one to laugh at him, no one there. There was Naruto, but Sasuke wanted to punch in the face half the time that he couldn't even stand being in the same room for more then an hour.

But, he was not going to come up to her, and tell her he was sorry. Because he wasn't. He had every right not to trust her. It's not like she gave him a reason to trust her.

_(She also didn't give you a reason not to trust her.)_

But he would not be apologizing. If she wanted to talk to him, she would. Sasuke studied his eyes on his PS3, warding off any sign of pink haired-green eyed girls.

* * *

Karin couldn't remember a time when she saw Sakura this angry. She didn't show her anger, but when she would glare at random times, or avoid Sasuke as much as possible, she new Sakura was angry.

Whenever they would eat dinner, Sasuke would sit across from them, and Karin could see every muscle in Sakura's body stiffen. Karin hated it. She hated that Sasuke didn't want to apologize, and she really hated that Sakura wouldn't let it go. She gave Sakura credit for even getting Sasuke to hang out with her. But be friends, and open up to each other? That would take at least a year.

She just wished Sakura knew that.

"If you'll excuse me," she watched Sakura stand up, and give a small bow. Sakura smiled over at her and whispered she would wait up in her room.

Two minutes later, Sasuke was standing up, and heading upstairs.

* * *

She was going to listen, and she was going to listen good. A week? A fucking week. How long was she going to keep this up? A week was long enough. He trekked up the stairs, past his room, and to Karin's room.

He was going to simply tell her she was stupid, needed to get over herself, and that she needed to stop avoiding him. It was quite annoying trying to walk around your own house and having her squeaking every time they ran into each other. He was going to grab her by the shoulders and shake her.

All those thoughts went out the window when he opened Karin's door, to find her fanned out on the floor. Her pale pink hair was fanned around her, her limbs spread out, and her eyes closed.

"Sakura," her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. She sighed and sat up, her back to him.

"What?"

"Stop being stupid. I'm not going to say sorry for not trusting you, so grow up."

No one said anything for a long time, until a small, sad smile spread on her face. She looked up at him and said, "I know, but at least I can try? Come,"

She laid back down and patted the floor next to her, motioning him to lay down. When he didn't move, she made a grab for his leg. Finally he moved, and laid down next to her.

"Do you think we'll ever really be friends?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Hn," he shrugged a little and closed his eyes. He didn't know, maybe they would, maybe they wouldn't. She looked over at him and smiled, her green eyes shinning.

"I think we will," she started, her eyes never dimming. "Just give it time."

At that moment, Sasuke tried to believe in her.


	8. we could fall apart

**dedication**: to this stupid writer's block: fuck you.**  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
notes**: Sorry this took two weeks, but I've been really busy. Also sorry it's short, but I'm going through a rough time/writer's block. So please enjoy was I gave you. I'll try to get chapter nine out soon. :) Enjoy.  
**note two**: If there's any mistakes, I'm sorry, I honestly am being lazy. Pictures are on my flickr, link on my profile.

**title**: we could fall apart.

* * *

When Sakura was kidnapped early Saturday morning by Karin and Ino, she was not happy. They gave her two minutes to throw on a pair of ripped jeans, a over sized sweater, and boots. She stumbled out the dorm room and followed them out.

"Can you please tell me where we are going," she snapped, and tried to pull on her boot at the same time.

"Not yet, babes!" Karin chirped and dragged her down the stairs and out of the building. There sitting in the parking lot was their entire gang.

"What is this?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"We're going ice skating," Ino said, a grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Sasuke hated ice-skating. It was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done in his life. But he still put on his skates and went into the rink, just like the good boy he was.

(But inside, where his black soul lay, he was screaming, crying, and throwing a fit. Because Sasuke was a baby.)

He pulled his hoodie over his head, and his eyes gazed around. He really, _really _hated ice skating. Not that he couldn't do it. He was an Uchiha, and they were the manliest men and they could do anything.

(Somewhere off in the distance you could hear Karin snort.)

He hated it because it was so crowded. He much rather be at home where he could sit and play videos games... And drink. Instead he was stuck here with his stupid friends. He wanted to kill himself.

His eyes stopped on a pair of girls holding hands. His stupid sister and that stupid short girl. His glare lightened when he saw Sakura flail her arms then promptly fall on her butt. He watched Karin lean over, laughing, and help Sakura up. He saw Sakura mutter something and Karin laugh.

He pushed himself from the railing and planted his foot of the ice. Pushing off, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and lazily skated. He really just wanted to go home.

* * *

Her butt was sore and that's all she really knew. She let go of Karin's hand and smiled, "See I told you,"

Then she fell.

"I just wanna go hoooome," she whined and stood back up. Karin laughed and patted her back.

"It's fun, I promise,"

Fun her ass, Sakura's glare intensified ten folds. She pushed off with her foott and tried to keep a steady balance. It was fucking cold and she was wearing Naruto's spare jacket, which smelled like ramen, and she didn't know how to skate, andandandand—

today was not her day.

A little kid zoomed past her, emitting a gasp, and she promptly fell. Onto a person. A really tall person.

Her face turned red and she screamed, "I'm so sorry!"

She stumbled off the person, and looked at him. She was looking into black eyes.

"Sas—" he put a hand up to stop her. Glaring at her he stood up.

"Just," he started, pushing past her. "Just watch what you're doing."

Today was not her day.

* * *

When Sakura walked into his house, he wanted to strangle her. She never knocked anymore. She would pull up into the driveway, get out, then just come inside.

The first thing she always did was go into the kitchen. But not before throwing a, "Hey, bitch," over her shoulder to Sasuke. She of course kept her manners around his parents. But his fucking parents were almost never there to see the devil she really was!

So, on that Saturday morning when she plopped down next to him, he basically wanted nothing more then to jump on her, and strangle.

"What are you doing here," Sakura looked over at him, snatched away a piece of tomato, and put it in her mouth.

"Waiting for," then she stopped, took his hand, and spat out the tomato. "Karin."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. A long moment. She shrugged, turned back to the television and said, "Tomatoes are gross."

He really wanted nothing more then to hit her. She turned to him and rolled her eyes. She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sowwy, Sasu-cakes,"

He tried to fight of the fact his cheek burned.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ...

Sakura was drunk. That was the one thing she knew. She giggled and leaned against the wall. She felt the floor beneath her slip and fell. He skinned knees didn't even hurt.

She giggled when someone picked her up, and lulled her against their chest. Then the smell swamped her and she had no clue who it was. So with a lazy smile she sparked up a lovely conversation.

"Heeeey,"

"What?" the voice was deep, so it was a guy.

"Are you my mom?"

(DON'T JUDGE HER OKAY? SHE WAS DRUNK. GOD.)

"No,"

"Are you," she tried to find someone else. "Oooooh, are you my grandmother?"

Sakura heard a impatient exhale from the person, and then she was readjusted in his arms.

"No, Sakura."

She smiled when the name finally came to her. Because this person said her name so smoothly that it hurt. This person said her name so differently then anybody else.

"Hey, Sasuke?" she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"What?"

"Thanks."

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning she had a killer headache. But whoever's house she was at had been nice enough the leave a cup of (warm) water and asprin.

She'd shower the person later with kisses.

She groaned and stood from the bed. Her little black dress was laying on the floor and her black pumps wore thrown in two different directions. She rubbed her head and sat down. Whoever she had sex with at least left her something for the headache.

But they took advantage of her!

In her enraged state she flung open the door, and there, in all his Uchiha glory, was Itachi. And there she was, in her panties and bra, with her makeup messed up, and her curls all over the place.

"Hiiiii, Itachi," she said awkwardly. He stared at her for a good thirty seconds before smirking.

"Haruno, if you wanted it that badley, you could'a asked," Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Did I come home with Karin last night?"

Maybe Karin had brought her here, and taken her clothes off for her. Then she laid her to sleep... Or her and Karin had sex!

"No," Itachi then smirked and winked and the girl in front of him. "Sasuke."

Sakura groaned and ran a hand through her hair. This was not happening. She did not have sex with Sasuke. This couldn't happen! That would make everything really awkward. Then the subject of her thoughts can up the stairs, stared at her, shook his head, then walked in the other direction.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed in rage and stalked after him. "How dare you! How dare you take advantage of my body? I was drunk!"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose and he snorted, "One, I didn't take advantage. Two, there's nothing to take advantage of. And three, we didn't have sex, I brought you here and you fell asleep."

He was lying! How could he lie to her like that! She was half naked and he was lying to her?

"Then why are my clothes thrown across the room?"

"After I got you to your room, you started stripping and singing Gimme More,"

The blush that rose to her face, wasn't even compared to the embarrassment she felt. Here she was, half naked, and accusing a guy of rapping her. She moaned, ducked her head, and ran back into her room.

She could hear Itachi chuckling behind the door. She wanted nothing more then to die.

* * *

Somehow Sakura always ended up at the Uchiha house. No matter where she was, she always ended up there. Karin was her best friend, and that was eighty percent of the reason.

Something else told her some of it was Sasuke.

But when got drunk, and was crying, she somehow ended up there. The person who answered the door was of course Sasuke. When he saw her drenched form he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside.

She was sobering up.

"Where's Karin?" she mumbled and rubbed at her eyes. Her makeup was a mess, her hair flat, and she was soaked.

"Out," he answered simply. "Take off your clothes,"

She froze and stared at him, he sighed and reworded his sentence, "Take off your wet clothes for dry clothes."

She nodded and headed off to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes, grabbed a towel, and dried herself off. When Sasuke finally came back, he had Karin's clothes.

She smiled and said a small thank you. She got out ten minutes later and smiled at him.

"Well, uhm," she looked around and gasped, pattering off to the kitchen she smiled up at him.

"Hot chocolate! Duh,"

Something told Sasuke this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Somehow Sakura had managed to fall asleep on him. She insisted on watching a movie.

(_Sasuke! Don't you want to watch a movie? Yeah you do! Stop saying no!)  
_

And now she was fully asleep on his shoulder, right after she kept rambling on and on about how great this movie was. How wonderful the lesson was. Well the only thin he learned was he hated Sakura.

_(_Well, not really. He liked her more then he did before. But Sasuke wouldn't admit that.)

So when she fell asleep on his shoulder he wanted to strangle her. Just wrap his fingers around her little neck. All those thoughts flew out the window when she moved her head, cuddled to his neck, and her she kissed his neck.

It wasn't on purpose, he knew that. But it still sent shivers down his body. When she moved her hand over his stomach, rubbing his muscles he literally almost lost it there.

Pushing her off, as gently as he could, he got up and headed towards his room. He needed a shower.

A cold one.


	9. i just want to save the world

**dedication**: to getting over my writer's block. Also to Cap'n Jackelbak for being the 200th reviewer.. :)**  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
notes**: Hellllllo. I hope you enjoy this, because I enjoyed writing it. Please, please, please review. I can only get better if you review. Also they put smiles on my face. Outfits/costumes are on my flickr, link on my profile, as usual! (: ALSO. I did change my summary, because I feel like the old one was... well, dumb.

**title**: i just wanna save the world

* * *

Sasuke really hated life sometimes.

Like when Karin brought Sakura over.

(Like she did today.)

He could tolerate Ino. He could not however tolerate Sakura. She always ended up annoying him to no end. Then when she annoyed him she would skip away giggling and smiling. She always ended up under his skin.

Other times he hated life was when Naruto inhaled ramen right in front of his face. Then proceeded to talk with his mouth full and spitting chunks of half eaten noodles in his face.

Most times he hated life was when his mother was keeping a secret. He knew when she kept secrets because she would fidget and hide behind nervous smiles and cautious words.

Sasuke figured Itachi picked up on this because he put down his fork and called out in a firm tone, "Mom," he watched his mother jump a bit, laugh nervously, then turn to Itachi.

"Yes?"

Sasuke watched Itachi roll his eyes then in a more gentler tone ask, "What's wrong," Mikoto sighed and turned to Fugaku who nodded. She turned back to her family and smiled.

"Well, me and your father have some news," she began her voice a little too small. "Uhm, well. Okay—Well—Uhm— You see—Uhm—"

"Mother!"

"I'm pregnant!" Mikoto finally yelled out, and everything went deadly silent, until Karin squealed and jumped up.

"Oh my god! Mom!"

Then began the gushing, squeals, and all around happiness.

(Except it wasn't a happy time for Sasuke. He was actually opposed to having a small child in the house.

Karin was enough. She was the personification of immature. She was also a whore.

BUT. But, Sasuke was not happy _at all. _They did not need another child in the house. Nor did his mother and father need to... Well... They didn't... They weren't even supposed to have... They weren't supposed to... To... To— well have sex!

Now look where that got them... For the forth fucking time!)

"Sasu-chan," his mother brought him back to Earth. "Isn't this great?"

"No—" a hand over his mouth stopped his words. The person chuckled and patted him on the back, and in a sweet voice said, "Of course it is mother. Right, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke shrugged off his brother, and nodded his head. He wasn't giving into Itachi, he just didn't want to see his mother start sobbing over how she can never make her children happy. And how no one loves her.

So he kept his mouth shut. He stood up, and walked over to his mother. She smiled up at him and gave him a large hug.

"Congratulations, mom," she squealed once more. Sasuke knew that the next few years were going to be long.

* * *

"'Kay so Halloween is coming up, and I think we should par-tay," Ino gasped and nodded her head vigorously.

"I, Ino, agree with my beautiful lesbian lover, Karin," Sakura smiled at her two best friends and nodded. She took a bite of her pizza, and made a face when Naruto started chocking and coughing out bits and pieces of his desert.

"Naruto that's disgusting," Ino commented and scooted away from the other blonde. "Seriously. Germs everywhere. Keep that on your side," Naruto scowled, then smiled at her.

"Of course, Ino-chan," then with one fluid motion he was leaning across the table and spitting his chewed up remains onto Ino's food.

"Naruto, you slut!"

Then in a split second Ino was diving across the table, elbowing Sasuke in the face. Kicking Sakura in the boob. And almost knocking Karin out with her knee. The entire cafe was filled with Ino's screams, Naruto's shouts, and everyone else's stares.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ...

Ten minutes later five figures where found slumped outside a pizza parlor. Sakura sighed and stood up, fixed her leather coat and glared at the two blondes. They smiled sheepishly at her, but Sakura kept her glare.

"I hope you're proud," she hissed, rubbing her boob for effect. "You almost gave Sasuke a concussion, me breast cancer—"

"That's a myth—" Sakura's glare shut Ino up in two seconds.

"And you almost knocked Karin out," turning around she stomped away, the two Uchiha siblings at her tow. Naruto looked over and Ino and cocked a brow.

"I've never seen Sakura so mad," Naruto murmurer. Ino sneered at her companion and hissed, "Maybe if you weren't an idiot!"

She stood up, and stomped her heeled boot onto Naruto's toe. "This is your fault you... You prick!" She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and glared. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up, and stared down at Ino.

"We better get going," he sighed and began walking in the direction of his friends. "Also, Sakura isn't even mad. So there's no need to piss your pants over it." With that said, he ruffled her hair, gave her a wink, and a thumbs up.

Ino glared at Naruto's retreating back, which was running to catch up with the rest of the group. Shaking her head, she began to run too. Once she caught up the Sakura she smiled at her. Sakura shook her head and latched onto Ino's arm.

"You're an idiot," both girls giggled. Karin rolled her eyes, and in a playful tone snipped, "Oh, so my lesbian lover has left me?"

"No, it's a threesome silly," she winked at her. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head. His sister and her friends were weirdos. He stiffened when he felt someone grab his arm. Looking down he saw green eyes staring up at him.

"Hi, Sasuke!" She chirped. "You looked sad, so I thought I should cheer you up," she winked at him and proceeded to drag him and the rest of their group into the city.

"So anyways, before I was rudely interrupted," Karin glared at Ino and Naruto. "I know this really awesome party, that we could go to. And you totally have to dress up,"

"I'm game," Naruto piped, walking next to Karin, who smiled up at him. Looking over at Sakura who winked at them and smiled.

"When am I not down?"

Then all eyes turned to Sasuke. Who groaned and said, in a rough voice, "Karin, you're my fucking sister," and Karin knew what that meant. So did everybody else.

(See Karin had this power of Sasuke, that no one else really knew about. She was his kid sister, so _of course _he'd have to do whatever she wanted. And what she wanted was to go out to dinner with her friends. So he'd have to go with her. Or she'd force him.

And Sasuke, as her big brother, would pay for her.)

"Oh shucks! Thanks, Sasu-gay,"

"_I'm not gay!_"

* * *

Sakura's green dress fluttered in the wind, and she thanked every star in the sky that she wore stockings. Fall was going to be leaving soon. She did not want to admit it though.

Burring her face further in her multicolored scarf she glared at Karin. Through clenched teeth she hissed, "Karin, I don't want to be here anymore!" Shoving her pockets in her leather jacket, she snuggled between Ino and Sasuke.

"Sasu-gay," Karin started warming her hands in Naruto's pockets. "isn't this fun?"

"No," he glared, trying to ignore the fact that Sakura was basically buried in his side. Karin had decided that sitting in the park until two in the morning was going to be fun. Except it really wasn't. Sakura was tired. Ino was pissed. Sasuke was beyond annoyed. And Naruto... Well Naruto didn't look against the fact that Karin was basically cuddling with him.

Sasuke glared at him, but Naruto smirked at him and still kept to Karin's side. Sasuke was his best friend, even if they did go out, Sasuke would punch him, then get over it.

Sakura sighed at closed her eyes, and leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey, Sasu-gay?"

"I'm not gay, Karin."

"Sure you're not,"

"I'm not,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Sasuke, yes,"

"Karin, no,"

"Sasuke, for fuck's sake, yes,"

"You want proof?"

"How—"

Then before anyone knew what was going on, Sasuke was bending his head, and kissing the girl next to him.

Sakura.

In Sakura's defense, she was half asleep, and very disoriented, ("No you weren't! You totally liked it!" Karin would later argue.) so she didn't know what was going on. That's why her tongue might have poked out.

Sasuke however didn't let her enter. He pressed his lips to her's, then pulled back. Licking his lips, he turned his head to look at Karin, "There. I'm not gay,"

He stood up, stuffed his hands in his jacket, and cocked his head to his car. "Let's go," Sakura, in her daze to get to the car, pretended not to see stars and bright lights.

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"What the hell are _you _wearing?"

Karin stood in her sailor costume, which consisted of a cropped top, a short skirt, and white knee high stocking. Sakura however was wearing the ugliest thing in the store. She was actually covered.

"You look... Horrible," Ino said from behind Karin, in her short blue jet captain costume. "You're all covered."

"You guys look like sluts," Karin and Ino looked at each other for a second, before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Oh, Sakura," Karin began, after her laughs passed. "Of course we do."

"Halloween is the only time a girl can look slutty, and another girl won't say anything," Ino said after Karin. "So, let's get you into something more reviling! We don't want you to do in something like," she motioned with her hands to Sakura's costume. "that."

And that's how Sakura found herself being stuffed into the sluttiest nurse costume Karin could find in the store. She didn't really even have a say in the matter, because "_Sakura! You've got a hot body show it off! I mean you might be a little short but that's okay!" _and "_Being a slut is fun! Come on! Maybe you'll get laid." _

When she was stuffed in her nurses outfit, she turned to her best friends, who started gushing over her.

"Ohmygod!" Karin practically yelled into her ear, while Ino squealed in the other. Sakura shrugged them both off, and stared in the mirror.

"I don't know," she smoothed her hands over her clothes. "I think I look a little slutty."

"Everybody there is going to look slutty. Sakura, you eighteen for fuck's sake. Live a little. It's for one night."

Sakura let out a exasperated sigh and in a high pitch voice whined, "Buuuut, Karin. You're already a slut. It'll be easy for you. I, on the other hand, am very modest!"

Karin rolled her eyes, and turned to Ino. "She's not a slut," Sakura however was not having any of it.

"I don't think I'm meant for this,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Sakura, yes,"

"No."

Sakura stripped her costume and changed back into her original clothes, which were jeans, a tight gray shirt, pink cardigan, a white scarf, and boots.

"I'm not buying it," she muttered and placed it on the return rack. Ino and Karin sighed in unison and nodded.

"Okay, we understand. You don't have to buy it," then Karin grabbed the costume and made a beeline to the cash register. Behind her Ino yelled, "But we will!"

The pinkette sighed and stomped over to where her friends where.

But, she later mused, she did have a lot of fun. These were her best friends and she'd share every fleeting memory together.

* * *

Later, when she was sitting in the Uchiha household, she ran into Sasuke. Her eyes bulged and she tried really _really _hard not to stare at his lips. But, they were just so damn pretty. And it did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha, because he raised a brow and his lip tilted to one side.

"I'm not gonna kiss you, Haruno." Sakura was pretty sure she swooned at the sound of her name.

"Why?" Sakura breathed. She looked up—

Wait.

Back up.

_What? _

She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, then flushed red. She was the personification of embarrassment. She hid her face in her white scarf and shook her head.

"I didn't... Well I did... No! I didn't!" She stammered over her words, groaning when she embarrassed herself more. "I didn't mean for that to come out. Yes, that's what I mean."

She took her head out of her scarf, and looked up at Sasuke, who was... Smiling? He let out a quick breath, that almost was considered a laugh. She nodded her head and flailed her arms around, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh at my embarrassment. It's _so _funny. Ha-ha,"

He finally looked back down at her, his smirk still intact. He bent his head so he could almost be eye to eye with her. "Haruno," he began his voice a mere whisper. His fingers lifted and traced her jaw. His face got closer to her's and he rasped, "I would never kiss you, again," then he took his pointer and middle finger and poked her in forehead.

Sakura, who had her lips parted, snapped them shut and glared at him. "GOOD. Because I don't wanna kiss you either!" Spinning around, she stomped back to Karin's room. But, when she rounded the corner, her feet (because of those stupid, stupid black socks. They were so slippery! She was going to burn them when she got home.) gave out from under her, and she fell straight onto her back. Not her ass, but her back. She let out a pained moan, and almost cried when she heard the sound of chuckling.

Sasuke's face popped out of the corner, and he smirked. Sakura glared at him, and hissed, "I hate you," then gaining her aplomb she stood up, and stomped back into the direction on the other Uchiha.

She could hear Sasuke's chuckle echo through her head, all the way there. But while she trudged back to Karin's room she realized something.

She didn't mind.

* * *

Karin smiled at herself in the mirror and turned back to her Sakura. Rolling her eyes, when she saw Sakura _still_ staring at the costume, she walked over and picked it up. She shoved it to the other red head and smiled. "Sakura, it won't bite. Go put it on,"

Ino, who was sitting on the floor curling her hair, looked over at Sakura. "Sakura, as your best friend, I will not let you be awkward and a loner. So get you thong untwisted and out of your ass, and put on the damn costume,"

Ten minutes later, Sakura was in her costume ("_Slutty. Slutty. Slutty. Slutt-" "SHUT UP, SAKURA!")_ then Ino was pulling her down and curling her hair.

"I wouldn't fret over it, it's just Halloween. It'll be over soon," Karin chided, as she sat next to her. Pulling out her makeup bag she began applying her face. "Maybe you'll even loose your V-card,"

Sakura groaned, this night was going to be long.

* * *

By one in the morning, Sakura was pretty sure she was a tiddly bit drunk. She stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest shot. She smiled cheekily when a person yelled at her for taking their drink. Murmuring a thanks, she skipped outside. She saw the ground of grinding bodies, and instantly was sucked in.

Someone's hands ended up on her hips. She leaned back against that person, and sighed. She was tired. Really tired. Then somehow she was being turned around and someone's mouth was defiantly on her's. She did not protest.

She pulled away, grabbed the person by the hand, and led them back into the house, and into a dark corner.

(DO NOT BLAME HER. She was _very _tipsy. And a bit horny. SHE WAS NOT GOING TO PROTEST.)

She felt herself being lifted up off the ground. Wrapping her legs around the guy's waist she began kissing him again. When he's mouth left her's, and began kissing her neck, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Suigestsu. But, just call me Sui, dollface," Sakura smiled a bit, and nodded. "Sakura. My name is Sakura," she murmured, and pulled him by the hair.

Suigestu was maybe the best kisser, ever. She moaned when his hand traveled under her shirt and up to her bra. Pulling away from the need of air ( stupid, stupid, dumb, oxygen need) she lifted her head so he could attack her neck.

However they never made it to that. Because all of a sudden he was torn away from her and she fell straight on her ass. And she was sure she bruised her tailbone.

"Ow," she murmured and glared up at however did it. "Jesus, you could've waited your turn,"

The person turned to look at her and glared right into her eyes. And she recognized his eyes right away. No one had the same ones.

Sasuke.

He stomped over to her, grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. Turning her head she lifted a hand to Suigestsu. "Wait, but Sai! Wait... That's not his name! Sia! Wait... Shakira?"

But before she could even get the correct, Sasuke was already dragging her out of the party. He looked her over once, and sighed. "Jesus shit, Haruno. You're more trouble, than your worth,"

She giggled at him and wrapped her arms around herself. She waited for him to give her his jacket. Two minutes passed she she looked over at him. "Sasuke!" She hissed.

"Hn?"

"Aren't you going to give me something," she hinted towards his jacket with her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm cold!"

"Well, if I give you my jacket then I'll be cold,"

The nerve. The fucking _nerve _he had. She let out a sigh and shook her head, "Y'know, you usually give a girl your jacket when they're cold." He looked at her and smirked.

"I see no girl,"

She bared her teeth and stomped ahead. "Why did you pull me away, huh? It was none of your business what I was doing in there! Sasuke you have no right to do that! I'm old enough to take care of myself,"

"So you were going to have sex with him?"

"Yes!" She screamed, spinning around. "Maybe, I dunno. We didn't exactly get to that part yet. Since someone interrupted!"

"You're drunk," he said, lips barely moving. Sakura let out a breath, almost like a mock laugh. She shook her head and stared him in the eyes. They were only a few feet apart.

"No," she whispered. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

Then with sure steps she was closing the gap between them. Pulling him down by the base of the neck, she kissed him. His hands raised in midair, fingers spread out. She let of his neck and grabbed his jacket. She pulled back and stared at him. Licking her lips, she shrugged.

"I told you—" then the bile raised to her throat, and she was throwing up. She bent at the waist and threw up everything she had that night. Alcohol, finger foods, alcohol, candy, alcohol, chips, and alcohol—was that pocky?

She groaned and sat on the ground. Her eyes were watery so she rubbed at her makeup, which wasn't much just the stuff she usually wore, which smeared her mascara. She stripped off her red heals and threw them next to her. Taking off the stupid nurse hat, she threw it in someone's lawn. She yanked of the fake stethoscope she threw it with her hat.

She felt a bit better.

Looking up at Sasuke, she smiled. Wearily she said, "Good thing I didn't do that in your mouth, eh?" Sasuke stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. He extended his hand towards her, and when she looked at it for five seconds, he wiggled his fingers. She grabbed her heals and took his hand.

He lifted her up and onto her feet. Taking off his jacket he wrapped it around her body. "You're a mess," with that she buried herself in his side, and he led her away.**  
**


	10. burning red

**dedication**: to Halloween!**  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
notes**: Oh my. Okay, I'm so sorry this is late. 1. I have writer's block. 2. I have so much shit going on right now. I'm sorry this is short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise. :) Happy Halloween! What did you guys do for this fab holiday?

Also last chapter the party was on Hallow's eve (I JUST REALLYREALLYREALLY WANTED TO SAY HALLOW'S EVE.)

**title**: burning red

* * *

Sunlight cracked through the blinds and weaved through the slightly opened curtains. A pink head popped from under the royal blue comforter, and groaned as the sun disturbed her sleep.

Sakura had a hangover.

She pushed the covers off of herself and sat up in the bed. Bile pooled at the base of her throat, and it took her five seconds to fly from the bed to the bathroom. She was pretty proud.

And she began to through up. Pizza and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.

She fell back onto her butt and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. There was a knock at the door, and Sasuke came in. He took on look at her, the toilet, then set down the advil and water. He flushed the toilet, shut the lid. And motioned for her to get up and clean her face off. She smiled at him and cupped some water into her hands, and began washing her face and rinsing her mouth.

When she was done, she turned towards him, smiled, and took the advil from him. Mumbling a thanks she drowned the medicine. He turned and left the bathroom but not before throwing a, "Get dressed I'm taking you home." over his shoulder.

She looked back to the mirror and groaned. Her hair was tangled and all over the place. Her makeup was smeared. And she... Well she looked like a mess. She looked around for a comb or brush or anything. And when she did, she almost started crying.

She hated brushing her hair.

When she fixed herself in the bathroom, she went back to Sasuke's and looked for anything. Twenty minutes later she has ripped jeans, flip flops, and a hoodie on. (Thanks to Karin.)

She opened the door to the bathroom, only to find a half naked Sasuke. A Sasuke with no shirt on. A Sasuke with jeans riding low on his hips. A Sasuke... That... Well looked hot.

Sakura, inside, flailed.

However Sasuke, inside and out, looked annoyed.

"Can you move?" It took every muscle in Sakura's eyes to move from Sasuke's stomach to his face. Nodding numbly she silently slipped past him, and when the door behind her closed, she let a smile spread onto her lips.

* * *

The ride home was long. Well she did live an hour away. But Sakura didn't mind, she liked watching the pretty houses that were decorated for the holiday. She turned to Sasuke and asked, "What are you being for Halloween?"

His eyes slid from the road to her for a minute and in a haughty voice he said, "You."

"Oh, but being yourself is a lot scarier," the haughty smirk slid from Sasuke's lips to Sakura's.

The car ride was filled with Sakura's laughs, Sasuke's smirks, and screeches Sakura called singing.

* * *

"It's the burning rain of death! Come you fools!" Sakura laughed at the television and sucked on a lollipop. Halloween was her favorite time of year. She loved watching the children in their costumes come up to her door and ask for candy.

Not.

She hated it. Giving candy away, was like giving a part of your soul away. Not only was she giving her candy out, but ungrateful little brats would be eating it. So she decided if anyone would come up to her front door, she'd ignore it. Instead she'd eat her candy and watch scary movies.

That is until the stupid door bell kept ringing. And then the person on the other side of the door wouldn't stop knocking. Sakura sighed and stood up from the couch. She slipped on her slippers and shuffled to the door.

When she opened it Karin and Sasuke were standing on the other side.

"Trick or treat!" Karin chirped and held out her hands. Sasuke didn't look happy at all.

"Sorry, I don't give away candy," she made a face her the two siblings and stepped aside to let them in. Karin made herself right at home, and literally screamed, "Hocus Pocus".

Sakura was glad she knew what movie was on the television.

Sasuke didn't look happy at all. If Sasuke pouted, Sakura was sure he would he pouting right now. She sat next to him on the couch and smiled, "Don't look so grumpy. It's Halloween."

Sasuke couldn't help the little smirk that tilted his lips.

* * *

Sakura, no matter where she was, always ended up sleeping next to Sasuke. Maybe it was because she had a micro crush ("OHMYGOD. You have the biggest crush on him!" Karin always yelled) on him. Or maybe it was because Sasuke was comfy.

Or a little bit of both.

But when she woke up the next morning, her head on Sasuke's lap, and him sitting on the couch was not a good position to be in.

Neither was the fact that Karin had a picture of it.


	11. ready of not, here i come

**dedication**: to all of you for waiting so long**  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
notes**: I'm so sorry. I've been so busy. You know, the thug life, and then homework. But I'm back! So expect more updates, or hopefully more. But thank you all for waiting TWO months for this. Clothes are on my flicker which is on my profile! Bitches be bold and review! :*

**title**: ready or not, here i come.

* * *

Sakura was pretty sure she was dead.

Or pretty damn close.

"I'm not about this winter life," she hissed and cuddled up between Ino and Karin.

"Sakura, you're the one that didn't wear a jacket," Ino said back and sipped at her coffee. "No my problem."

"Bitch."

"I know."

Sakura sighed and stared at the ground, "I can't believe we're done with the semester. It felt like yesterday I met you guys."

Karin looked over at her best friend and made a face, "Dude, stop getting all sentimental."

Sakura huffed and looked at her two best friends, "I love you guys!"

And then began the trio hug.

Until Sasuke ruined it with a grunt and Naruto jumped in... And then Kiba was there kissing Ino.

Bottom line it was a big mess.

Naruto somehow ended up on the cold ground, Sakura was punching the daylights, Karin was nursing a bruised shin... And Ino and Kiba were making out.

Sasuke really, really hated his friends sometimes. Well, most of the time. Okay, ninty-ninty percent of the time.

But then again he would be a loner if he didn't have them.

So he pulled Sakura off of Naruto set her down on the bench, helped Naruto up, smacked him in the head, and pulled Kiba off of Ino.

"You're all stupid," he grunted and sat down next to Karin.

"Hey beautiful," she said and winked. Sasuke sighed and really hoped that this day would be over already. And then Sakura sat next to him, and he could _feel _her staring at him.

"What."

"Wanna cuddle?" And before he could say no she was moving his hands and snuggling up to him.

He tried not to strangle her.

* * *

The first time Sakura sees the picture from Halloween night is when Karin hands her an early Christmas present. She's giddy when she opens it and then when she takes out the picture frame all the giddiness is gone.

"What," she begins and stares at the picture. "is this."

"It's the night you and Sasuke slept together," at this Sakura choked on her spit.

"Ohmygod! Karin!"

"Oh right you're still a blushing virgin," Karin pet her head and Sakura choked again.

"I'm not a virgin!"

She was pretty sure everyone and their mom heard her.

She cried a bit on the inside.

"Just, take this present," Karin said gently setting it into her hands. "And cherish it. Yeah?"

Then she was skipping off. Sakura sighed and slumped back against the cafe chair. She ran her fingers over the picture.

"What's that?"

She froze, she knew that voice by heart. She scrambled to hide the picture from Sasuke's view but he was already reaching around her and grabbing the frame.

"Oh."

Oh? _OH?_ **_Oh_?  
**

"This is your fault,"he shrugged and planted the frame in from of her.

WHAT.

"How?!" She practically screamed at him in the small cafe.

"Well," he started. "If you hadn't laid on me."

"Oh, that priceless. Mr. Let Me Put My Head On Yours," she stood up and grabbed the photo. Shoving it in his hands she stomped away with a, "fuck you, asshole" throw over her shoulder.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples, he already had a headache from the pink-haired brat.

* * *

Sakura, Karin, and Ino were going on a road trip from winter break. Well, not all of it, just a week. Sakura stuffed her bag into the truck on Ino's car, and rubbed her arms. She was wearing a tan sweater, black jeans, and black boots.

Sakura never knew what a coat was.

"Can you go any slower?" Ino whined from the drivers side. "We have a week, not twenty years!"

"I'm sorry! Jeez," she slammed the truck closed ("BE CAREFUL, YOU CUMSLUT." Ino screamed.) and hopped in the backseat.

"Okay, go."

* * *

Two hours later, Sakura was belting out the lyrics to Die Young by Ke$ha.

"Sakura! Shut up! You suck," Ino snapped and glared at her through the review mirror. "I love you, I really do. But you can't sing for shit."

"Thank you," Karin praised.

Sakura looked horrified at first, but then smiled opened her mouth and belted out the song again. Karin almost chocked her right then and there. So she turned off the radio. Sakura's jaw dropped, "Why."

"Because you're annoying,"

Well didn't that sound familiar.

The silence was broken by Sakura's phone ringing. Picking up her iPhone 5 she saw the caller.

"Hello, Sasuke." she said into the phone and listened for any sounds. Nothing.

"Hello? Heeelllo? Hello? Sasuke?" she repeated over and over. "Eh, probably but dialed."

When she went to hang up a deep voice rang through the car, "Where the hell are you guys."

Karin turned around from the front seat and stared at her, "Tell him we're just going away for a little."

"Tell Karin I'm going to beat her ass," Sasuke said from the other line. "Were are you guys."

"Uhm, well... We're not really sure. Like, we know. But we don't know were we're going yet." Sakura said and smiled at herself.

"Do you think is a fucking game? Karin is grounded for grades. My mom is worried, and I'm really not in the mood to listen to my father lecture how I should keep an eye on her. Understand? Good, now come home."

"No."

Then she hung up. Karin stared at her with wide eyes and Ino looked at her through the review mirror.

"Are you crazy?!" Ino practically screamed. "Sasuke could've gotten Karin out of this mess! Why did you hang up on him! Ohmygod! Call him back and apologize!"

"You idiot! Call him back!" Karin yelled after Ino stopped talking.

"Guys-" before she could finish, her phone was ringing again.

"It's Sasuke," she said and looked at her two friends.

"Answer!" they both yelled in unison.

"Hello?"

"I'm three seconds away from coming and ripping your head off."

Sakura stared at her two friends and smirked, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you?"

Karin and Ino looked horrified.

"What?" Sasuke voice asked from the other line.

"Why don't you come? Come chase us."

"I'm not chasing you guys."

Sakura pouted, "Come on Sasuke. Come after us—me."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, "How do I know we're you'll be?"

"Oh, Sasuke. That's the fun part. You have to find me. I'll leave clues, and you have to find them. I'll give you one clue right now: Where the land is hot, and the water is cold, you'll find me."

"Suna."

"I dunno, you gotta be there to find out."

There was silence in the car and on the other end. Then with a sigh came Sasuke's response, "I'll see you in two hours."

"Maybe, maybe not. Bye Sasuke."

She hung up the phone and smiled, "Ready or not, here he comes."


	12. be a bad bitch, not a basic one

**dedication**: to music for getting me through this in one sitting. **  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
notes**: Hello, cuties. :) I know it's been like a month! I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoy this! And to the reviewer who said, "He just needs to tell her he loves her!" He doesn't. I'm not even sure if he likes her. They're building a bromance first. :) And, once again, outfits are on my flicker, link on my profile. be a bad bitch and review please.

**title**: be a bad bitch, not a basic one

* * *

Sasuke liked a challenge.

He liked the feel of the adrenalin pumping through his veins, and the sweet, sweet feeling of winning.

Sasuke was a winner. He would catch them.

He would catch Sakura.

And when he did, she'd learn who was boss.

* * *

They crashed a party. Being three bad bitches, they had crashed a party.

Sakura awoke the next day with a hangover, and her side hurt. It felt like someone just kicked her. Which they probably did because she didn't remember anything from last night.

(Which wasn't her fault, cherry vodka always looked tempting in a cute boy's hand.)

Right.

Cute boy.

She looked over to her right, and found a guy who didn't look familiar at all. She ran a hand through her pale pink hair, which was a knotted mess. She stood up from the bed and looked around the floor for her clothes. She found her skirt laying on the lamp, her blouse under the bed, and she was still wearing her bra and panties so that was a plus.

Maybe she didn't have sex.

Eh, it didn't matter. She just needed to get out of there.

After tugging on her clothes, she walked to the door.

"Ino," she harshly whispered when she creaked open the door. "Karin!"

She found the plastered on the floor next to the banister.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, stupid heads," she shook her two best friends who lightly stirred.

"Hell_o,__" _she said again.

Finally Karin turned over and mumbled something along the lines of, "Mom I don't want blueberry pancakes, I want chocolate ones."

Her friends were freaks.

But she loved them and they needed to get up. Like now.

"Karin! Ino! Get up!" she finally kicked both of them. Ino shot up almost headbutting Sakura, and Karin still slept.

Sakura stared at her, contemplating on kicking her, or punching her.

She settled for stepping on her.

"Sasuke!"

Well that was something.

Sakura and Ino stared at Karin who sat up and stared at both of them. Sakura raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"What?" Karin asked, rubbing her lower back.

"Sasuke?" Ino chuckled out.

Karin rolled her eyes and stood up, fixing her red her and snarled, "Shut up,"

"C'mon, let's get outta here," Ino failed her hands to the door, and the two girl followed.

"Really? Sasuke?"

"Sakura, shut up!"

* * *

Sasuke was tired. He was tired and annoyed.

"Kiba," he muttered darkly. "Shut the fuck up."

Kiba made a face at his friend and in a snotty tone whispered, "Why don't you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His friends were idiots.

Two hours in the car with Naruto shouting out every lyric to every song to the Marianas Trench CD, and Kiba talking about things that were irrelevant. He shifted gears, and turned up the music to tune out Kiba's voice.

However he could hear Naruto belching out the words.

"Will you guys shut up for two seconds?"

They went quiet. Two seconds later, they were talking again.

* * *

Two hours later Sakura was dressed. Her makeup was done. Her hair was straightened. And she had on a brown long sleeved over-sized shirt, which had a zigzag design on it, jeans, and brown "riding" boots.

She was ready for today.

She knew Sasuke would be coming to Suna soon. So she had to do everything before he found them.

Speaking of the devil.

"Hello beautiful," she chirped into her iPhone.

"Suna," he muttered, sounding angry. "You said you were in Suna. Where in Suna?"

"Sasuke," she pouted, even though he couldn't see her. "There wouldn't be any fun if I told you, right?"

"Listen, I'm in a car with two idiots, and I don't have time for these games. So, tell me where you are. I don't particularly care where _you_, and this is all fun and games. But Karin, my little _fucking_ sister, left without telling anyone. I need to bring her home."

Sakura once again pouted, "I'm having fun. If you want to bring Karin home to your precious parents, just come find us. That's all,"

"Sakura,"

"Bye, Sasuke!"

Hanging up, she slipped her phone in her cross-over-the-shoulder bag and packed up her things. She walked out of the small motel and into the car. Her two friends were waiting there.

"Sasuke's hot on our trail, we've gotta go."

* * *

Karin spotted her brother easily through the massive crowd. They were in the middle of the city, which was pact full of people for the festival tonight. She squealed and ran away to her two friend who were buying food.

"Sasuke's here!" she shouted at the two girls.

Ino almost chocked, "Oh damn, I was really hoping we could stay for the festivities."

Both red heads turned to look at her. Ino shrugged, "What? I like the word."

Sakura shook her head, "Okay, all we have to do is just stay two steps ahead of them."

"Yeah, I don't even think we're a half step ahead," she pointed five stands down, where Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto stood. Sasuke turned his eyes and made eye contact. He smirked.

"Well shit," Karin whined.

"Well girls," Sakura whispered. "I think it's time to do the only thing we can. RUN."

And run is what they did.

Sakura pushed passed the ground of people, thanking her father for signing her up for track and soccer when she was little. And then she thanked herself for sticking to it for twelve years.

She could hear the footfalls of Karin and Ino, and she thanked them too for not being slow runners.

The real thing that was slowing her down was the crowd of people. They were everywhere. They pushed her out of the way when she ran into the them. Looking back she watched Sasuke catching up to them.

She yelped when she was suddenly pushed to the ground by a guy walking past. She tripped over her own two feet when getting up, and almost fell. She was bleeding from the hand.

Well _shit. _

It started to burn. And as a somewhat medical trained freshman she knew she needed to get it cleaned. However she was a bad bitch, and she refused to stop. That is until she tripped again, scrapped the _same _hand. This time more blood gushed out.

Now it hurt. Hurt like a bitch.

'_You're a bad bitch. You're a bad bitch, Sakura. YOU'RE A BAD BITCH. DON'T LET SASUGAY CATCH UP.'_

She was a bad bitch!

She finally broke out of the large ground and rounded the corner, Karin and Ino at her heels. She leaned against the alley wall, and listen for heavy footfalls that would indicate running.

None.

"Okay," Karin panted. "We just gotta fined the car."

"Yeah, Karin. That's a great idea," Ino's smile was bright, than it fell and she gave her friend a blank look. "Oh right! We left it five miles that way!"

She pointed to the way they just came from and glared at her friend.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and tapped her boots against the ground.

"Okay, there's a lot of people out here. Those three won't find us that easily." She looked down at her watch, "Okay, the festival starts in half an hour. The rides will be out, and people will be all over the place trying to ride them. They can't find us."

"Okay," the two girls said in unison.

* * *

"I'm hungry!"

Sasuke didn't know how long he could take it. One minute Kiba was being a douche and douching about everything. And the next Naruto was complaining.

"Naruto," Kiba groaned. "Will you just shut the hell up?"

"Kiba. You shut up."

"Naruto. Shut up."

"I will fuck you up!"

"With what? Ramen?"

"YOU'RE A DOUCHE."

"AND YOU'RE ANNOYING."

"Will you both the shut the fuck up?" Sasuke growled and turned to glare at his two companions.

"Seriously. I have a headache that is tell me to just kill you both right now."

"Sorry."

He just wanted to find Karin. Honestly. He wanted to win this stupid challenge of finding them, take Karin home before his mom flips shit, and go to bed.

That's all.

He missed his bed. He missed those soft sheets, and his pillow.

But now that it was quiet he thought that he could actually live.

Five minutes later the screaming began again.

Sasuke might have thrown a couple of punches.

* * *

Sakura had split up from Karin and Ino. Well they all split from each other. If they were split up, it would be harder to find them. Sakura had wrapped her cut on her hand messily. Her cut was on her left hand, she was left handed.

It was starting to hurt.

But at this point she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from the boys.

Ten minutes later the song "I'm so Horny" start blasting from her phone.

Karin.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm going into the mirror place thing."

"I'll meet you there."

Sakura hung up the phone, and walked into the House of Mirrors.

She had never thought she'd be so scared.

Shit hit the fucking fan.

Monsters started popping out, people were screaming, and she couldn't find her way out. She couldn't deny it, she cried. She didn't sob, but she was petrified. And so she began walking faster and faster until something touched her and then she full on screamed.

Sakura hadn't run that fast since she was little and had to turn off the lights downstairs. She ran into mirrors, punched a monster that popped out, and almost elbowed a couple on her way out.

When she finally saw the break of dawn, she tripped, skidded her hand _again, _got up, and ran into someone, and that person caught her when she almost fell over.

She screamed once again.

When she was done screaming and sobbing she looked up to realize it was Sasuke.

And Karin, Ino, Kiba, and Naruto.

She wasn't embarrassed. No. She was beyond embarrassed. Here she was, trying to act like a badass, but yet can't handle some monsters.

She glared at Karin and Ino for getting caught.

Ino sheepishly muttered, "Kiba caught me, and he made me spill where Karin was, and Sasuke made Karin spill where you were. Sorry."

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes slid from the two girls to Sasuke, who she gave a dirty look to. Then she looked back her her two friends.

"What happened to my bad bitches?"

* * *

Sakura was bleeding, Karin was whining, and Ino was glaring.

"Why do I have to go back? I'm not your sister," Ino grumbled rolling around on the floor. Karin's jaw dropped.

"Asshole, I'm your best friend. I go home, you go home."

Sakura rolled her eyes at their conversation and tried not cringe at the stinging of the water.

Sasuke was cleaning her wound. She couldn't do it herself, so she had him do it.

He was doing okay.

When he was done washing it, he grabbed the ointment that they bought from the drug store and began rubbing it on the cut. She winced and glared at him.

"Ow," she bit out forcefully.

"Not my fault you're an idiot," Sasuke replied.

Well then.

He peeled open the large band-aid and stuck it to her palm. Then he slapped it.

Hard.

"Ow!" She yelped clutching her hand.

"Not my fault you ran away with my little sister."

Sakura glared at him and stood up, trying to appear tough. In reality Sakura was short. And she could barley pass for the age eighteen. Sasuke however was tall and brood.

She cried inside.

Sasuke raised an eyes brow and stared down at her. Smirking he starkly said, "Try again when you're 5'2,"

"Asshole,"

He flicked her forehead and grabbed his jacket from the motel bed.

"C'mon, let's go home."


	13. entertainment in a pink-haired fairy

**dedication**: idk. honestly, i dedicate this to no one.  
**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
**notes**: Hey, ho. Uhm, outfits are on my flicker, which is on my profile. Yeah. Review, mothafudgers.

**title**: entertainment in a pink-haired fairy

* * *

Karin knew Sasuke better than most people.

Scratch that.

She knew him the best.

She knowa he is the crankiest when he first wakes. She knows he's an asshole. She knows he loves cereal, and that's his top breakfast choice. She knows he doesn't let anyone drive his car. And she also knows that he hates when people touch his video games.

"Sakura," she started, voice at a whisper. "This _really _isn't a good idea."

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked over at Karin, "It's fine."

"No, it's really not!" Karin screamed-whispered. "You don't know Sasuke like I do. He'll kill you. You can't just play his games! Especially one that he's been playing forever."

Sakura waved her friend off and began working on the playstation3 again. Trying to find out why the picture wasn't showing up. Then she pulled the cord out of the wall and everything turned off.

She stared at Karin, and sheepishly put the cord back in. She smiled and looked at her friend, "See, I told you it'd be fine."

Sakura's smile vanished when Karin shrieked and pointed to the screen.

_Memory Erased. _

_"_WHAT DID YOU DO." Karin frantically took the controller out of Sakura's hands and began pressing any button, nothing worked. Sakura screamed and Karin swore she started crying.

Sasuke walked in at the very moment.

* * *

"I'm _sosososo _sorry," Sakura apologized for the nth time. Karin sat on his bed watching Sasuke mess around with the game console.

"Sakura," his voice was low. "Will you just shut up?"

"Sorry."

Sasuke sighed.

Really, he should have locked his door. But he was dumb and actually trusted that no one would go into his room. He was an idiot.

"I noticed you play guitar—" Sasuke turned his glare towards her.

"Sakura, if you cannot keep quiet, there's an exit right over there."

Sakura promptly shut her mouth.

Sasuke sighed and found what he needed and then, "_Backups downloading_" showed up on the screen.

"So, is everything going to be fine?" Karin asked and looked at her older brother.

Sasuke nodded and stood up from his place from the ground. He closed his eyes for a minutes before opening and glaring at the two girls.

"Now, get the fuck out."

Sakura ran.

* * *

It was three in the morning, and Sakura was already half asleep. Empty conversations filled the room. Karin rolled over, facing Sakura.

"Tell me a secret," she whispered, and Sakura clouded over with sleep eyes opened.

"Why?"

"M'dunno," Sakura smiled, once again closing her eyes.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"I think Sasuke's hot," Karin's black eyes opened and slid to the dark form laying next to her.

"Figured."

"Now you tell me one."

Karin ranked her brain for anything she could possibly tell her. She bit her lip and rolled onto her stomach, head facing Sakura. However her voice was muffled by her arms which hugged the pillow.

"I'm not Sasuke's sister."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she turned to look at the red head.

"What?"

Karin sighed and buried her head into the pillow.

"I was adopted. My mom died, and my father left. They adopted me when I was eight."

"Oh," she could _feel _Sakura's frown.

"I'm sorry." Karin's eyes opened and she stared into Sakura's green ones. She smiled, Sakura was always like this.

"Don't be. I don't really remember much. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

Sakura smiled at her, and once again closed her eyes.

"Yeah, me neither."

* * *

Sasuke didn't really see the point of being here. Really.

It was his brothers stupid bar, and his friends where here and he wanted to be at home.

Sakura sat in the chair next to him, looking at her phone. Her fingers swipped, left-right-up-down. She gasped and then groaned. He stared at her from the corner of his eye and smirked.

She was a strange little thing.

Which is why he took interest in her in the first place. Sakura was something he could amuse himself with, she was entertainment. She looked up from her iPhone and turned to him, giving him a funny look.

"Sasuke," she begin slowly, her right hand covering his. "I know I'm beautiful, but really staring is rude."

He sneered, ripping his hand away from hers, "Yeah right."

She smiled, straight white teeth peeking through plump pink lips. She looked back at her phone and started swiping again.

Two minutes later she was groaning again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking a swing of his whiskey, relishing at the burn in the back of his throat. His eyes turned towards her, "What are you doing."

She held up her phone, showing the screen. Sasuke, however didn't know what it was, he raised a fine black eyebrow She sighed, "Subway Surfers, duh. I'm on mission group thirty."

Sasuke nodded slowly, still looking at her, "Why are you playing it here?"

"Because," she said standing up, smoothing down her neon-green high waisted skirt. She pulled at the black, cropped shirt, making sure a lot of skin wasn't showing. "I hardly even want to be here. I feel like shit, but Karin and Ino dragged me out here. So, yeah."

Sasuke nodded, understanding the feeling a lot. Kiba had dragged him, then walked off opting to dance with Ino. He smirked, he would get pay back on the fucker.

"C'mon," he stood up and nodded his head towards the exit.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were on the highway, Sasuke driving at least twenty over the speed limit. Sakura held onto her seat and tried really hard not to cry.

Really, the man was a lunatic.

"Sasuke, slow down."

Sasuke, who sat with one had on the steering wheel, and one hand on the stick shift, let his eyes slid over to her.

"Are you driving?"

"No but—"

"Okay, then."

Sakura gaped at him, she glared before turning her head towards the window, "Okay, then."

Sasuke smirked, Sakura was quite entertaining.

* * *

He took her to the beach.

It was cliche. Except not really, because it was freezing, and they weren't making out.

And, he was smoking.

It sometimes annoyed Sakura to no end, because he would blow and it would end up right in her face. Other times he just looked really hot. Sakura drew small pictures into the sand, while Sasuke stood above her, inhaling the nicotine and the freezing air of February.

She patted her hands together, and stood up. Her black heels allowing her to reach Sasuke's nose.

"Thanks," she whispered. He took an inhale, squinting his eyes to see her through the smoke.

"Hmm."

Then she kissed him. It wasn't like the kisses they had before. This one was slow, and she breathed in the scent of him; smoke, wild, and just Sasuke.

When she pulled back, he was staring at her. She smiled, and made her way towards the car.

* * *

They didn't talk about the kiss. Sasuke didn't mention it, and Sakura was still tingling at the feeling.

She was one bad motherfucker.

When he drove, they were silent. Blink-182 hummed softly, and Sakura smiled, this was much better than going to a bar.

"What about Karin?"

"She'll be home soon."

Nodding she turned her head away from him.

"Hey," she murmured when he pulled up to his house.

"What."

"You're pretty cool."

Sasuke eyed her for a bit, before smirking, "I know."

He got out of the car, and on his way up the stairs he heard her grumble something about arrogant idiots.

He chuckled, Sakura was _really _entertaining.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Sasuke's phone vibrated.

On the other line was a very angry Kiba.

Fucker.


	14. kiss me on the lips

**dedication**: To my little babies, you guys.**  
disclaimer**: disclaimed.**  
notes**: Oh heeey guys. Well long time, sorry this is short. I promise I will do better! Sakura's clothes are on my flicker, link on my profile. Be kind and drop a review. They always make me smile. :)**  
**

**title**: kiss me on the lips

* * *

Sakura doesn't know when she started liking Sasuke.

She could hardly stand the guy, now she was crushing on him. Her best friend's brother.

How pathetic.

How cliche.

How _hot. _

Just like Sasuke.

"Get a hold of yourself," she muttered.

Honestly he was such an asshole. But he was so cute, and he was nice when he wanted to be. But, he was also Karin's brother.

She was so pathetic sometimes.

Sighing she opened her closet and yanked out something she could wear. Which turned out to be a white knit sweater and mint skinny jeans. A knock on her dorm room sounded before Karin came bouncing in.

"Hello," she sang skipping over to Sakura's bed and sitting down.

"Hi," the pink-head muttered back. Karin stared at her friend for a long time. eyes narrow and lips pursed.

"You okay?" Sakura sighed and sat next to Karin.

"What would you say if I told you I liked Sasuke?"

There was a long pause before... Karin choked.

"You're shitting me right?"

Sakura shook her head which made Karin chock again.

"Well, hell," she muttered and looked into Sakura's green eyes. "I... I wouldn't... I'm not mad. Just surprised because y'know. You're Sakura. He's Sasuke. You're complete opposites."

"Yeah," Sakura said. "I know."

"Good luck!" Karin cheered.

"On?"

"Getting Sauce, silly!"

This time Sakura choked.

* * *

She had a game plan. She would subtly hint out that she liked him, and then she would see where things went from there.

Later that day she left her dorm, having ever intention to go over to the Uchiha household. That is until she was sucked into the party going on two floors above her. Ino led her through the crowd, drink in hand.

"Kiba's here," Ino said, sending a smile over her shoulder to Sakura.

Sakura knew what that meant.

Sasuke was here.

"Did Karin tell you?"

"About what, pretty girl?"

"Sasuke,"

Ino tapped her finger against her chin, then twirled around to face Sakura.

"Oh, that. Yeah she did. How could you not tell me?"

Sakura sighed and took Ino's drink, drowning it. Her nose scrunched up and she handed the cup back to Ino.

"What the hell is in there?"

"Don't change the subject!"

She sighed and looked up at Ino. Her baby blue eyes looked hurt, and Sakura did feel bad.

"I'm sorry. It's a crush, I didn't think it was a big deal."

Ino stared at her for a long time, then she beamed.

"Well," she stared looking past her. "I'm going to help you."

"On?"

"Getting Sasuke!"

What in the hell.

* * *

That's how she found herself in the girl's bathroom.

Correction: in the girl's bathroom stall.

"Ino, I don't need your help."

Ino shushed her, and proceeded to fluff her hair.

"Your hair is so dead. It makes me sad."

"Ino!"

"Shut up!"

Two minutes later she was being pushed out of the bathroom, drink in hand, and dignity left in the toilet.

"Now," Ino instructed, pointing over to the end of the hallway. Sakura could make out Kiba, which meant Sasuke was here. "You go down there, and make conversation."

"Ino," she started, but was shut up by Ino's shushing.

"I believe in you! Now go."

With one hard shove she was pushed in the direction of the boys. She took in a deep breath. She could do this (SHE WAS NOT SCARED.) it was just Sasuke.

She stopped when she was in earshot of them. She would go up to them, say hi, make conversation. This was totally easy. Until Sasuke turned towards her... And she completely chickened out and ducked into one of the dorm rooms.

Sasuke walked past two minutes later. She sighed when he didn't see her. She exited the room and turned to walk back towards Ino. Only to be stopped by Sasuke leaning against the wall, eyebrow raised.

"Hiiiii," she said awkwardly. "What brings you here?"

Sasuke stared down at her, lips twitching.

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

Oh god, he said her name so beautifully.

"Partying?"

"You're hiding in someone's room."

"Riiiight."

The corner of his mouth turned up and he shook his head. After taking his weight off the wall he turned back to where she had come from. She followed behind him silently, she was such an embarrassment.

"I think I'm gonna go back down to my room," she said loud enough for him to hear her. He turned around and made his way to the stairwell. Sakura stared at him, completely confused.

He turned and raised an eyebrow, "You coming?"

"Right."

When she was in front of her room, she punched in her code and turned back around to him.

"Well, goodnight."

"Night,"

Then he was stepping back and about the make his way back to the party. That is until she did something so stupid. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down. Her lips touched his, soft, almost not there. She settled back onto her feet and stared at him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, and backed away. But something happened, something she didn't even expect. His hand caught her around the bicep and his lips found hers.

His kiss wasn't soft. She could feel the pressure of his lips on hers. His tongue peaked out and traced her bottom lip, and she granted access.

Everything exploded, she was on cloud nine. His nails dug into her waist, while her's entangled in his hair. She was the one to pull back, smiling. He leaned his forehead against her's and stared into her eyes.

Her hands left his hair and found her doorknob.

"Goodnight Sasuke," then she pushed her door open and disappeared behind it. Sasuke stared at it for a long moment before turning around and a small smile played on his lips.


End file.
